percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dissolving Mist: Chapter 3
Diana's P.O.V It was a journey through hell and back. At the sea, I was getting attacked more frequently. There's some giant crabs the size of an 18-wheeler, and some of them are as tough as a light tank. But I was able to fend them off quite easily with the newfound silver gemstone in the Arctic Circle. I knew it would be worthwhile. Not only I felt more powerful, but I also felt more protected from the cold. I fired arrows faster than before and I can shoot monsters miles away. One serpent lashed at the ship and it capsized and I was thrown to the water once again, but this time it felt like as if I was in just cold water. I swam and dived towards the serpent and this time I stabbed the serpent in its neck and the serpent disintegrated, and that's after the serpent lashed the boat again and making the boat right side up once again. I power jumped out of the water and into the boat. The cold feeling disappear quickly from my system this time and I manned the control and set course to the shore of Sweden. Josh's P.O.V We kept following Stephanie, because she had the gift of sight, which means that she knows precisely where she is going, and trusting her is the only option. It was a long trip, but we managed to get down from Mount Everest, which took hours since we don't want to risk ourselves by sliding down with our backs. It took a good 4 hours just to do that, and as soon as we're downhill, I noticed a couple of kids playing swordfighting. We passed them and they stared at us as if they had seen a ghost. It also took quite a while to get to Sweden, but we managed to get a plane to get to Sweden very fast. "You know, I wished I could manipulate the mist here." I told them. "But the mist here gets thinner and thinner, making it so hard to manipulate the mist." Stephanie nodded, but just then Stephanie frowned. Although I'm not sure why, but she just stopped on her tracks. "Guys, I don't know what had happened, but suddenly my sight, my psychic sense just got obscured, and blocked." Stephanie frowned. "Then we are near." I told her. "We're nearing where Diana is. Come on, Stephanie. The oceans are just a couple of clicks away." Stephanie nodded, and since we only know the Arctic oceans are just up ahead, we decided to go forward. Just then, about 20 meters in front of us, there's Hyperborean Giants doing their usual peaceful stuff and hunting some fishes for their meals. There's some grizzly bears and arctic wolves coming out of the cave and they're very hungry, so they're looking for food, and we're going to be their meal if we don't move in fast. "Guys, we have to make a run for it!" I warned my other friends. Gary, Adam and Stephanie got the message. We ran together, away from the pack of wolves that were chasing us. I drew my golden bow and fired at one of the wolves. The wolves saw this and they breathe icy chilly breath that froze my arrows midair. That just add some tension to the problem. These wolves can breathe ice to freeze anything its breath made contact with. We ran faster, and the wolves ran faster towards us. I noticed that in front of us was an ocean, and there's a ship coming towards us, which is still sailing in the middle of the sea. "That boat! We have to signal that boat!" I said to my friends. So I concentrated, and my right hand is now bright, ready to fire a very bright flare, and I shot it into the sky and I fell down, feeling nausea. Stephanie caught me and she supported me for a while, and miraculously, the ship changed course, heading towards us. "Nicely done, Joshy!" Stephanie clapped me in the back. I lurched forward, but Stephanie held me in place to prevent me from falling. I looked behind us and realized that the wolves were actually in disorientation. It's probably from the very bright flare that I had just fired. We decided to go towards the boat as the boat parked and a girl disembarked. As I watched, her features were familiar. She had a pink longbow and her body is glowing silver. She has to be Diana Vasquez. "Hello, demigods." She said. Diana's P.O.V I continue to scan the pack of demigods until I found Josh again. "Josh!" I said, "Why were you looking for me?" It was no coincidence that Josh is obviously looking for me. One does not travel through near Arctic oceans if not for something they're looking for. "I.... uhh...... want to help you." Josh said. I raised my eyebrow skeptically. Josh looked nervous. "Don't lie to me!" I glared at him. He trembled from my glare. "Alright, I came here to.... get the gemstones, with you. Perhaps you're going to need our help?" Josh asked me. I paced back and forth, studying the demigods. I looked at Adam. I could tell he's the son of Poseidon. He has gone to quite a number of quests but he still needs experience. He might be useful, but I wonder if he can keep up with the others on land. I changed my gaze towards Stephanie, who took a couple of abrupt steps back. I could sense her presence around here. Had I not used my blocking spell then she would surely sense where I am, but thanks to my blocking spell, I was able to stop her from seeing me. Not really trustworthy since she tried to spy on me. I immediately moved from Stephanie and glare at Gary. He's a son of Artemis. Yes, I've heard about him, and I was the one who tend by her side when Milady lied in a coma because she broke her oath on the River Styx for having kids. I'm sure that he has a twin sister named Melina. Finally at Josh. I grabbed his shoulders tightly. He was very nervous I can tell, because he made a pleading face, with puppy eyes like pleading me not to kill him. The demigods here are not really trustworthy here, but I could give them a chance to prove themselves. "Very well." I told the demigods. "You can help. But make sure you're able to keep up. You may use a car if you like, since chances are you won't be able to keep up." I looked at Josh, and Josh instantly knew what I was talking about. He saw how fast I can be while running, and he frowned and looked at his friends. "Well, I've seen her in action. She ran like incredibly fast. She could as well run like a cheetah. She's faster than Atalanta, I tell you." I hear Josh said to his friends. I waited as Josh's friends are trying to figure out what he's talking about. I waited and waited until Stephanie frowned. I guess she figured out who's Atalanta. "Guys, Atalanta is the fastest mortal hunter alive in the Greek Mythology. In the old days, she doesn't want to marry, and she decided that the suitors can only marry her if they beat her in a footrace. No one managed to do so, then came along Hippomenes who managed to beat her using the 3 golden apples that he threw. It was amazing that this Diana girl can be faster than Atalanta. She must have been a very talented hunter." Stephanie explained. "A superhunter, you might say." Josh told her. "I've seen that not only she runs incredibly fast, but she also showed some incredible strength as well. You don't want to mess with her." And the conversation continued for a couple of seconds until Josh said, "Alrighty. Let's go to find the next gemstone." There are 2 gemstones left that we have to find. That is, in the dense jungles of Borneo, and finally in the Sahara Desert. After I obtained the 5 gemstones, I have to see Milady and Hecate and they will tell me how to restore the mist so that the mist finally covers the mortal's eyes once again. I took off with Josh, and his friends. I still have doubts with them since they started by following me around to the island of Sweden. Now we have to travel across Finland, and through the countries by working our way south until we reached the islands of Borneo. Stephanie's P.O.V Meeting Diana was very scary. She's one hunter that doesn't like to be followed, but what choice do we have? Chiron also assigned us on this quest, so we have no choice but to follow her. I could tell from her gestures that she's not happy with us following her secretly. I wondered, could she had sensed my presence while I was searching for her with my all-seeing eyes of mine? Wait.... that might not be true. Ever since I was aged 5, I got this gift to see according to my will. There's some barriers though, and the barrier is that there are some zones that I couldn't see, and that zone moves from time to time, and it seemed to have moved so quickly that it couldn't have been a demigod that is causing it. I asked the other gods and goddesses and they all told me that there is a glitch in the magic barrier that caused this obscurity. It was apparently until now when I tried to lock in Diana's presence and I found out I couldn't. Diana must have creating this magic to prevent her from being tracked down. I continued following her, and she was right about us getting a ride. She ran like about four times faster than we do, so we decided to rent a car and used the car to catch up with Diana. Josh was driving, and we stepped on the gas, and the car reached about 80 kilometers an hour as we tried to catch up with Diana. Josh pulled alongside her and asked her if she wants to ride with us. Diana just shook her head as she continued running with us. I checked the speedometer and it says 72 kilometers an hour. Wow, she is running incredibly fast! I wonder how long she will last while running that fast. I am tired, and so did Gary and Adam, so we fell asleep on the way. Diana's P.O.V It was quite a long journey, and it took hours and hours to make that journey. After about 3 hours of running, I realized that I was tiring, and the car ran out of fuel, so they decided to go to the nearby petrol station. I ran with them, and as they refilled their fuel, I panted my breaths first, trying to bring oxygen back to my system during the process and grabbed a towel to wipe the overwhelming sweats coating my body, and since we're nearing an airport, we decided to fly our way towards the dense jungles of Borneo. We drove the car towards the airport and we arrived at the international airport of Finland. I noticed that Stephanie, Adam and Gary were asleep, so it's best not to disturb them on their sleep unless we're getting attacked or we have reached airport. I power sprinted across the highway, and I got strange faces looking at me as I ran. Most were in shock and amazement and some were just laughing like they had seen miracle on their lives. It took about 30 minutes of just sprinting to make it to the airport, and as soon as we got to the airport, we checked in our luggages and board an airplane set course to Borneo island. It was a very long wait inside the plane, and I can't help but move my feet in boredom. I really need to move around, and this trip by plane has been boring because my legs felt like they need exercise and I just kept squirming on my chair. Finally, after about 2 hours, I was able to sleep. In my dreams, I saw the other two gemstones. Since Artemis told me that one of the silver gemstones is mine to keep, I decided to keep the silver gemstone I have on my left pocket. My dream changed to where Atalanta is. She is still at the fields of punishment and sure enough, she is getting tired from being chased by the lions, and next came the rolling stone from uphill, and now Atalanta has to outrun that or else she will get squashed flat. Atalanta ran as fast as she can, and she managed to gain momentum and managed to get away from the rolling stone, but Atalanta's punishment is far from over. There's some darts shooting from the side and all Atalanta has to do in order to not get hit from them is just continue running. Atalanta didn't even stop to catch her breath as the other people in the underworld began to look at her. She slowed down at the end and ended up getting hit by a high velocity dart at her torso. Atalanta gritted in pain as she continued running as she pulled out the dart that she had been hit with, and the next punishment for her is the mob of angry former suitors that tried to marry her before. She was chased, and she ran, but this time the suitors seemed to have enhanced legs, so they ran faster and Atalanta cannot stop to catch her breath or else she will be victim of the angry mobs. I could hear her breath getting faster, as she ran and ran just to get away from the mob and I could tell she cannot take it anymore. I woke up with a start, and I realized that the plane had landed. I waited for the doors on the plane to open, and walked outside, through the checking metal detectors, and once we're out of the airport, I started running very fast, thrilled, since running and hunting has been my way of life. The others got into a car and I started running beside the car while Josh is driving and it felt so good. I never always be able to stay still for a few minutes unless I am sleeping. I continued running across the dense jungle, and I decided to stay on the main road since the car can't swerve between tight gaps between trees. I sense the gemstone is getting near, and it's just about 10 miles from here, so getting there shouldn't be a problem. We got there, and we travelled through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows and finally we reached the gem, and this one is a black gem, and it radiates darkness and death. I picked it up, and when I went over to the demigods, they started nauseating. Josh's P.O.V There was something about the gems that Diana was carrying. One of them radiated death, and just getting near that gem made us in a nausea. I stepped away from her as Adam started vomiting. "Well, you said you want to help me." Diana asked. "Well, we got one more gem to go. Who's with me?" No one answered. We started to back away from Diana and the symptoms finally disappeared when we get about 30 meters in distance from her. "So, I'm asking you guys one more time, who is with me?" She said, while posing in a strange manner, with her hands behind her head so we can see her arm**** for a short time. After what happened here, I decided to get opinion from the members. "Josh, we should withdrew. I can barely keep up." Adam said. I've seen him keep up with other hunters, and most of the other hunters are unable to keep up with him because he has such a high endurance, but keeping up with Diana is in a whole other level of endurance. She prefers to sprint from places to places and it took a short time for Diana to reach there, and if she did even tire, she only tires for 4-5 minutes, and she is back on her feet and is ready to run again. We need the cars to travel with her as she ran alongside with us. I looked at Stephanie and she shook her head, indicating that she's also tired from following her around, and sleeping in the very harsh environment without camp. We're just not used to sleeping in very harsh environments, unlike Diana, who sleeps in very harsh environments everyday. Then I looked at Gary, and he is determined to follow her. Gary looks like he hasn't seen a hunter of Artemis before because he looks kinda confused, and he's probably wondering if he can catch up with her. "So?" Diana asked, walking towards us. For some reason the presence of the black gem doesn't cause us to nauseate anymore. Looks like they decided to continue on. "We will continue on this quest." I told Diana. "But..... we will be on a car, alright?" "I get that every single time people asked me to accompany them on quests but... alright." Diana said, as we got into a car and pressed on the gas, as Diana just ran alongside with us. Diana's P.O.V The last gem is located somewhere in the Sahara Desert. It's a desert with unforgiving conditions, such as scorching hot day, and freezing cold night. A desert is somewhere where you don't want to be, since it's two extreme temperatures in one place. But I had the light blue gem earlier, and I'm sure it will provide me with some protection against the searing heat of the desert. This gem is the 5th one, and after that, I am tasked to go to Olympus, but first I have to drop the demigods back at Camp Half-Blood before I can go to Olympus to deliver the gemstones to Artemis. I decided to run towards the seaport, and this time I'm going to try something I haven't done in years, which is to swim all the way to the continent of Africa. It will be harsh, yes. That's why I have the demigods beside me watch over me to make sure I get enough rest (more like very little rest if I were the demigods, but it's more than enough rest for me) to continue on the journey. I ran my way towards the seaport, and while my friends are getting boats to ride on, I just dived in and started swimming along the boat. I did freestyle, because it's the fastest out of all 4 main strokes. I swam along the boat that my friends were on, and I briefly looked up to just say hi to them, and kept swimming. The light blue gem seemed to glow darker color of blue, and for some reason, I was able to swim faster than I was able before, but only a slight increase in speed, as I have to constantly move my muscles in order to keep at the same pace. The boat that my friends are riding on can get faster, but they decided to stay by my side. While I'm swimming, I'm surprised that there's no sea monsters coming to get me. Back in Sweden, where we're going to the Arctic Circle, countless of sea monsters attacked and the ship capsized twice. I just hope that there's no sharks or other monsters that might take me by surprise from the depths. After I swam about 15 miles, which took 4 and a half hours, I was exhausted, and I climbed the ladder to the ship and Josh gave me a drink and some pizza as a refreshment. I was already panting very heavily as I lay down in a nearby wooden bench and caught my breath. "You alright, Diana?" Josh asked with concern. I looked at him. "Yeah, I'm alright." Just then, my stomach growled. "Now I'm hungry." "What a coincidence! We're all hungry!" Josh said, as Stephanie, Adam and Gary turned towards me as all of us sat on the dining table, and to our luck, there is a cafe just the other side of the ship, and the cafe seemed to have been stocked with lots of varieties of food, ranging from burgers, sushis, steak, salmon, pasta, soup, mushroom, etc. We went to the cafe and took in what we need. Of course, I need a lot of food, so I took 4 big cans of Salmon, 4 big cans of Tuna and 6 big cans of burger steak. It was more like a feast for the others, but for me, it's necessary for me to get more energy since I will be spending lots and lots of energy running and swimming. I looked at the demigods playing cards. It's been ages and I still don't know how to play one of those. Yes I know the standard deck of cards, but from that, arose so many games involving it that I got confused which one is which. Anyways, I went to the top deck to practice my strength. There's a pole about 1 meter in diameter and its made from Carbon Steel, which means it's tough enough to withstand several of my blows. I started punching and kicking the thick pole and feeling a little pain, I eventually destroyed the pole, and it took about a few minutes. I noticed that we're going slightly faster, and that's also because the waves are carrying us faster. Just then, there's some birds flying up in the sky. It's definitely larger than the Clazmonian Sow, so I have to be very careful. I drew my longbow and nocked an arrow at the bird, and the arrow hit the bird square in its chest as the bird roared with rage. Could the disappearance of the mist mutate monsters? Because I have never seen a bird that huge before. I picked heavier arrows and I nocked it at the huge bird, which went through its chest as it disintegrated. "Whoa?!" Stephanie said. "Is it just me or is that bird larger than a Clazmonian Sow?" "The bird is larger than a Clazmonian Sow." I told her. "Beware, there's more to come!" I readied my bows and arrows. I nocked 4 arrows at once at the birds, and this one seemed to be smaller than the one we encountered a few seconds ago. The 4 arrows hit the birds simultaneously, and they disintegrated simultaneously. Adam, Josh and Stephanie were dealing with the sea monsters below, and apparently they are having difficulty with it, so I came to help. I wrapped my right hand into the rope connecting to the ship and drew my bow and nocked 2 heavy arrows at the Octopus' neck. The Octopus roared in pain as it retreated into the depths. More attacked, and this one is a serpent about a kilometer long. I doubt that we would fight this thing, so I decided to jump into the water and fight this big serpent. The serpent sucked a huge amounts of water, creating a mini whirlpool, and expecting that the humongous serpent might spit high pressure water into the ship, I swam towards the serpent as I stabbed the serpent in the neck with my hunting knives. The serpent roared in pain as the serpent spewed out water into the sky, creating a huge jet of fountains spouting into the skies, and when it came down, I could see some of its waters tore a hole through the boat's canopy. "Guys! Get to a safe distance! I will deal with the Serpent!" I yelled to the demigods as I had a fierce battle with the serpent. The serpent reared its head and I was thrown 50 feet above, and I used this opportunity to draw my bow and nocked 6-7 arrows into its head, 3 of them which exploded upon contact, and the serpent roared in pain, but did not disintegrate to ashes. I jumped down on the serpents head and as it started to retreat to the seas, I took a deep breath as my head goes underwater, and went for its neck. I used my hunting knives to stab the Serpent's neck. It felt like it was protected with one inch carbon steel fibres, but I managed to penetrate deep into its neck, and for a while, I could see lots of blood coming out of its veins and arteries as the serpent disintegrated to ashes. By that time, I was already 30 feet deep, and I managed to swam to the surface to gasp for breath as my friends spotted me from far away. Gary's P.O.V It was terrifying what Diana was doing. She fought with one of the elder monsters that were present around the golden age. There's no way Diana is capable of surviving that encounter. I looked for signs of Diana, and suddenly I saw a massive red patch of blood. It couldn't have been Diana's, because the amount of blood is so huge. I waited and sure enough, Diana surfaced, gasping and coughing. "There she is!" I told my friends, and Diana looked at the ship and then the next thing I saw, I couldn't really believe my eyes. She actually swam for it. She swam 30 meters from her present position to this boat. Once she was near, we dropped a ladder and Diana got up to the boat. She was still panting. "So, how was the serpent?" Adam asked. "Gone, the serpent's dead." Diana confirmed. "Alright then," Josh said. "Let's continue the journey to the Sahara Desert." I looked at the clock in the boat. At present position, it's about 11:30 AM, which means it's still before noon, and we have a long day ahead of us. We continued to cruise along with the boat, and we get attacked every now and then, but Josh is able to fire laser at the monster before that monster is able to react, and I can pretty much use my bow and arrows, like the hunters of Artemis, but I still need some training. Looks like Diana has mastered her bow and arrows, and I figure she has done that a few centuries ago. Stephanie has her gift of sight. She was able to sense if monsters are coming towards us. Adam had the upper advantage here. He can easily use the oceans according to his will. As of right noe he had sped up the boat to about 70 knots. I looked at the clock on the dashboard of the boat's control panel, and it said 14:50. This journey could take weeks. We need to move faster if we're going to help Diana achieve her goal on getting the last gemstone. Adam's P.O.V The journey has gotten boring. We were just talking about our adventures in the boat. "So, what's the hardest monster you've ever killed?" I began to ask, looking at Josh. "Hmm.... I guess the Minotaur. But I've beated the Clazmonian Sow, so I don't know which one counts." Josh told us. "For me it's the..... sea serpents. They are large, and they can be larger than a small island in circumference." I said. "For me...." Diana said, as she thinks about it. "For me it would be Atlas." "Wait... you fought Atlas before?" I asked her. "Yeah, he's the titan who held the sky, right? Yeah I fought him, just a century ago, when there's this stupid demigod who wants to prove himself he's not weak. I fought Atlas and send him back to where he belongs." "That must have been brave of you, Diana!" I commended her. "Not anyone can challenge a titan like that and won." "Apparently, Atlas has been weakened from his time holding the sky, so sending him back isn't a problem." "How about the boy that's holding the sky?" Josh asked. "He collapsed instantly. I warned him not to go anywhere near here again or else I won't be there to rescue him." "Yeah, that would teach him a lesson to watch out when demigods even get near the place." Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Dissolving Mist Category:Chapter Page Category:Fan Fiction